Devil's Dance
by Eveningshadow
Summary: The Dark Tournament has returned, but is it the same sick and twisted game it used to be? Or is it much worse? Koenma must find a new Guest team since Yuuske and the others are already quilifed, and Botan knows just who to call.


Ok, so I wanted to go back and see if I could update any of my old stories. And this one just screamed that it not only needed to be updated, but needed to be totally remade as well. I'm so embarrassed with how I had originally written it. So much lack of detail and other stuff. As a result I went back and tried to fix it up a bit. I do hope its a lot better than the old version. Tell me what you guys think. Oh, and the girls aren't senshi in this fic, but do keep their elements as their powers.

Pairings: Usagi/ Mamoru, Haruka/Michiru, Yusuke/Keiko, Ami/Toya, Minako/Jin, Rei/Mitarai, Makoto/ Kurama, Hotaru/Hiei, and Setsuna/?(Still debating on either Koenma or Chuu)

I claim no ownership to either animes and their characters.

* * *

The Dark Tournament. A long since forgotten game in the Makai, where demons fought for a grand prize. Anything they desired. Since the defeat of the Toguro brothers and there ruthless team, the arena has been left alone. Many problems had arisen in the three worlds, and most deemed the tournament to be a waste of time and money. Not to mention the Black Black club, who ran the event, no longer existed. Team Urameshi had won and now it was all but a forgotten memory, until someone decided to remember it. Now this battle will reign again, but is it the same? Or is there a different reason behind its resurrection? All demons are welcomed...as well as any human that thinks they have what it takes to survive. It was two years after the tournament that Koenma was assigned the task of finding a new quest team. Urameshi's team was already qualified and had a sponsor. This puzzled the Prince of Spirit World, for what other team was there.

"Might I make a suggestion." came a voice behind him. He sighed. Turning in his chair he looked over the papers to the blue haired woman standing in his office. The prince was in his more adult form. He began to favor it after the defeat of Sensui. The only reminder of his child form was the pacifier he kept in his mouth. His light brown eyes watched as the girl took a couple of steps forward. She knew that he needed to find another team. He had been contemplating who to pick for a couple of days now.

"And what would that be Botan" he asked.

"Well I know a group who would love a challenge." the Grim reaper said, smiling slyly. Koenma thought for a moment. Realization soon dawned on him and his eyes grew wide as he leapt out of his chair, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Wait you don't mean?!"

"Oh yes I do. I'll go and inform them right away." she said while whipping out her oar. Quickly she sat on it and flew out of his office before he could stop her.

"Wait Botan!!" but it was to late the blue haired girl was already gone. Sighing, he fell back into his chair and gazed down at the scattered papers in front of him. "I just hope they agree to my conditions." He moaned then went to announce to the people in charge of the tournament who he would be sponsoring.

Botan landed outside of a large mansion just outside of Tokyo city. With a flick of her wrist the oar vanished and she walked up to the door. It had been awhile since she'd last seen these people. They were a powerful group who traveled to take care of demon problems in other countries. Koenma rarely used them for they were harder to control than even Yusuke's group. Most of the time they went off and took care of things themselves before even getting orders from the prince anyways. The girl wondered if they would even accept being the guest team at the tournament. They usually liked doing things their way; well most of them did anyways. However, trying never hurt anyone. Gathering her courage she pressed the door bell and waited.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little Grim Reaper." came a friendly voice. Botan peered up onto a balcony and saw a sandy haired woman with navy blue colored eyes and a short violet haired teen with amethyst orbs, looking down at her.

"Hey Haruka, hey Hotaru. I have a proposal for you and the other girls." she told them. Harkua grinned.

"Well come on up we're all in the upstairs study." the woman replied. Botan nodded, got out her oar once more, and flew up to them, gently landing on the stone floor. Both women were simply dressed. Harkua wore a white short sleeved shirt with a hood and beige carpis while the smaller girl whore a purple T with jeans that she had written all over in many different colors of sharpie. Haruka turned to face the door way. "Hey girls look who's here." At that seven heads poked through the pastel blue curtains. The two blondes among the heads squealed and ran over to hug Botan who gladly returned the favor. The tall brunette with emerald eyes calmly walked over and patted her on the pack, the teal haired woman just smiled as did the tall dark green haired one. The other black-violet head shook her hand with a smile while the last blue haired one said a polite "Hello Botan."

"Hey girls, it's been awhile." she said.

"Awhile? Talk about forever. So what do you have for us? Another mission?" the blond with a big red bow in her hair and wearing an orange sundress asked.

"Well not exactly Minako, you see the Dark Tournament is opening up again and we need a new guest team...so Koenma and I were thinking..."

"You want us to enter?" asked the brunette, grinning. Her own attire consisted of a black bikini top and jean shorts. She must have been in the pool earlier. Her body sported a slight tan and she smelled like chlorine.

"If you could?! I think you would also have a lot of fun, well at least the world isn't being threatened… As far as we know." Botan said a little sheepishly.

"Actually..." all turned to the oldest woman, the one with dark green hair. Her crimson eyes looked uneasy. She was wearing a purple secretary looking outfit. "Something is not right about this. Think about it. All the Black Black club members are dead, who would want to reopen the Dark Tournament? Who would profit from it?"

"You know something don't you Setsuna?" Haruka asked. Setsuna nodded, looking a little grave. She was always the first to know if something bad was going to happen even before Koenma did. That was why the girls always acted first without orders. They didn't like waiting around for all the proper etiquette to handle a situation. Though sometimes their actions were very rash, they were always successful. The older woman looked at all her comrades with authority in her eyes.

"I foresaw it. A great evil is stirring and it hungers for something, what that is, is still unclear to me now. But I am sure it has something to do with the Tournament."

"Well all the more reason to go then, we shall investigate and destroy this demon or whatever it is." the other blond said, as if it were no big deal. Her hair was up in an unusual style that included two buns with tails and she sported a white off the shoulder shirt with a plaid skirt, stockings, and black dress shoes.

"Yusuke and the others are going as well; they can help you in this. Now…who's going to be on the team? There can only be six members in one group." Botan said. The girls huddled up and began to negotiate. The blue haired woman could barely hear what they were saying. Every once in awhile the unusual haired blond would complain or Minako would giggle. Soon they separated and turned back to Botan.

"I, Michiru, and Setsuna are going to sit this one out, but we'll go to watch and snoop around for yah." Haruka said gesturing to Setsuna and the teal haired woman wearing a beautiful light blue dress. Boton nodded, those three were good at finding information and going undercover.

"Which leaves us, and Ami will be our backup in case one of us is killed. Which wont happen, but she can also be our groups nurse!" Minako chimed. Ami, the dark blue haired one who was wearing a blue vest over a blouse and black pants nodded with a sweet smile. Botan looked slightly confused.

"Ami? But wouldn't Hotaru be a better choice?" the brunette shook her head and wrapped an arm around the fragile looking violet haired teen.

"Nope, she's our secret weapon, trust us, you haven't seen this girls powers yet."

"Well if you say so Makoto, so I'm assuming Usagi is the leader?" Botan asked. The blonde with two buns nodded.

"Yep and Rei is second in command." she said gesturing to the last member, the other dark violet haired girl who was wearing a priestess outfit.

"Well alright, meet me in Spirit World in a month, that's when we'll take you to the tournament. I'm sure Koenma will have questions and missions for you all." she said then got on her oar and with a wave flew back to Spirit World. The girls waved then went inside to the study. Instantly they all sat around the room. Most of them took up the couch while Hotaru sat at a computer chair with Makoto sitting next to her on a desk. The three older women remained standing.

Though they all had acted cheerful outside, they now acted very serious. It was true what Setsuna had said, which brought up a very intriguing question. If the Black Black club was gone, then who was running the show? Haruka established that that was one of the first things they needed to find out once they arrived at the place. Michiru thought it would be best for them to snoop around as much as they could before the start of the tournament. For once the fights started, it would be very hard for the girls to get away and find things out.

"Well shouldn't you girls be taking this day to train?" Setsuna asked after they were done going over everything.

"Well go do that in a minute. Genkai's place will be the best I think." Usagi said. Rei looked at her with a sly smile.

"Hey, what about Mamoru? What are you going to tell him?" she asked, reminding the hyper blonde of her boyfriend.

"Oh...I forgot he doesn't know about us...well I guess I'll tell him that we're all going on a vacation." she replied, not liking that she would have to lie yet again to her boyfriend.

"You know he's going to want to come with." Makoto pointed out.

"He can't they're having exams at his college, he can't get away from that." Usagi said. "Now lets get moving before the day is gone and we haven't trained." with that a bright light flashed around her and she was gone. The others shook their heads and followed suit in there own style.

* * *

"SAY WHAT!!" Yusuke yelled. Botan clamped her hand over his mouth. She had assembled the old team minus Genkai, and the one taking her place would be Mitarai, or Seaman as most know him. The team was now assembled in Yusuke's house. Koenma wasn't there however. He was still making preparations for the events to come. It had been awhile since they were all together. After the Sensui incident, many went back to regular lives. Yusuke continued to ditch school and hang out with his girlfriend, Keiko. Kurama, Kuwabarra, and Mitarai also went back to their schools, and Hiei had pulled a vanishing act on them up until a week ago. Now they were all together again for, what else, another battle.

"You heard me Yusuke." Boton snapped, taking her hand away from the ebony haired teen's mouth. "The Dark Tournament has been put back into play; your team is already qualified since you won the last one. Problem is something else might be going on. You and Koenma's team are to find out what and take care of it."

"Who's on Koenma's team?" Kurama asked. Botan cat grinned.

"You'll find out soon, they're some old friends of mine, and they're excellent fighters." she explained looking quiet pleased with herself.

"I doubt they're that great if we haven't even heard of them up until now. Hopefully we don't go up against them first and end up killing a few." Hiei remarked sitting on the window sill not even bothering to look at the group as they talked. Botan "hmphed" and glared that the demons back.

"Say what you want, but I know a few of them can give you a run for your money...but I wonder what they meant about Ho.. oh never mind. See you guys in a month, I assume you know how to get there." with that the cheery girl flew out the window, nearly knocking Hiei over.

"So are you guys ready to kick some ass?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabarra grinned.

"You know I am."

"Same here." Mitarai piped in.

Kurama just smiled and nodded while Hiei gave an "hn" and put his hands in his pockets. His own way of saying yes. Yusuke grinned at his old team. It felt good to be together again. Heading towards the door of his room he then said, "Well alright then. Let's get ready for this bad boy!" and they then departed to train.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
